my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Liza Walker
---- Liza Walker (リザウォーカー, Riza Uōkā) is a Canadian vigilante that uses the quirk Hope Ran Dry. Due to the nature of her quirk she was denied to become a hero as it would endanger her life far too much, while normal heroes endanger their life, the idea of a quirk killing a person and possibly being able to only saving one life was what denied the Canadian government of Liza's hero license. As such, Liza became a vigilante in hope to save people, even without her quirk, to prove that she would let her quirk hold her back in helping people out. After a run in with an old friend and rival, Rudy Jandre, Liza joined up with The Outsiders an organisation made by vigilantes, for vigilantes. Due to the nature of her quirk and the reasons she fights her alias is The Soldier of Hope (光明の戦士, Kōmyō no Senshi) mainly known as Hope Soldier (戦士光明, Senshi Kōmyo) Appearance TBA TBA Liza's current costume, used and created after joining The Outsiders, is a rather simple costume. What it loses in fancy looks, it deals with its' rather unique abilities and equipment. Personality and Traits To most, Liza seems uptight and rude. Constantly seen with a frown on her face, Liza has a habit of ignoring or not reacting to people and things in general. She is quiet and rather sullen majority of the time but that usually doesn't bother most, it is her quick lip and considering tone that bothers most, if not all. Her nature was mainly created due to her rocky emotional state from her background and medical past and present. It has given Liza a rather meek outlook to life and therefore to other people, valuing her life rather low and as such life as a whole. Liza has this constant feeling of powerlessness and weakness and seems to bring that out in her personality. It is no wonder that most cannot stand being near her but that is mainly because people do not have the ability to bring out Liza's other sides to herself. It is of no fault of their own, she has a problem with trusting most and most do not want to be around someone who makes them feel so glum. In this same way, however, Liza cannot help it. Her past has caused her to think of life differently than most and as such her personality gravely reflects that. With the few times she attempts to converse with people around her, usually villains due to her rather inclusive life, Liza seems cocky and disrespectful to almost everyone. Her quick tongue and slow thinking is an unfortunate combinations as even when she means well and is trying to help people improve in some way she often seems rude or insulting. Liza's teaching methods are, therefore, rather incorrect in most ways as she cannot seem to balance discipline, education and reward. For this reason she often denies people who wish to work under her and pus them away, making them look at others around her that she also looks up to silently. In the other way, Liza has a habit of taunting people into fights as well. She has been seen in countless fights with allies, friends and random people in town, all for personal gain and to prove her strength. Liza does not view it in this way, however, and instead views these actions as ways to keep up her moral, motivation and the honour of her sister and mother. Liza is rather childish and often takes bets she can't win just to prove she is better to someone. She is often seen making insults and doing actions that you would consider a much younger person to do. She is also seen crying over the simplest of things even if it doesn't entirely effect her. These things give a polar opposite of the usual Liza and they almost always have to do with her horrible medical history. Often seen coughing, choking or being in pain at the most random of times, Liza has not had much of a childhood or a way to grow up and as such does what comes natural to her, that being a small child who needs a lot of attention and help at times. Liza means no harm in this way of actions but when she is feeling particularity sick or in a bad mood she is often moping and being a kid. History Quirk Hope Ran Dry (KANJI, ROMAJI) is a Transformation Quirk that transforms the user into a human with peak abilities at a large cost. This large cost being their life itself. The longer they use this quirk the more likely it is for the user to die due to the nature of this quirk. By turning the users' blood into a black blood known as Hope the user is able to be peak at everything, making them a machine when it comes to fighting against villains, however, a human needs red blood to survive and Hope slowly kills the user due to the lack of blood to the organs. The longer the user uses their quirk they will die and that has been shown by Liza's sister who died using this quirk. This is the main reason Liza does not use this quirk and instead tries to use other means to take down villains but that doesn't mean it stops her when the time is right and has caused serious damage to her internal organs making her become sick much easier than most people. Abilities Despite being a vigilante and a rather talented one at that, Liza is rather limited in her pool of abilities. This is mainly thanks to her quirks doing nearly all the work and as such she doesn't need to train as hard to be up to top standards. There is, though few, abilities that Liza trains extremely hard for, feeling it is key with and without her quirk to have these types of abilities properly planned and worked on to make life much easier espically since Liza would rather avoid using her quirk in conflict. Evasion Relationships Family= Janet Walker (KANJI, ROMAJI) was Liza's younger sister until she was killed by her own quirk. Much like Liza she owned the quirk known as Hope Ran Dry and while trying to protect her older sister, she perished. Liza and Janet was very close and as such Liza is shaken by this death, this has not only caused her to be cautious with her quirk but also rather flaky at times, rushing back and forth of what she can do. Liza has managed to make a positive, however, out of her sisters' death and has became a vigilante who fights for the hope of all, including people who have died just like her sister. |-| Outsider= Rudy Jandre (KANJI, ROMAJI) is part of the Outsiders group with Liza as well as her self-proclaimed rival. The two work together often and though it seems the two do not get along it is just general banter and teasing. The two greatly respect each other. |-| Others= CHARACTER (KANJI, ROMAJI) is Trivia * Liza is based on Koito Minase from the anime series, Musaigen no Phantom World. * The author considers I've Come This Far by Rush Garcia to be Liza's theme song. * This is one of the few characters the author owns that takes part outside of the canon MHA timeline. * Big props to Zef for not only letting me join but by helping me out with costumes, equipment and minor details like kanji and romaji! * Liza is now the second character who has an illness that effects their abilities and overall personality, her first being Dawn Xiuhcoatl Category:Females Category:Vigilantes Category:Quirk Users Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Former Students Category:Outsiders member Category:Earth 0 Characters